


And she never wanted to leave,

by NBvagabond



Series: The one who had loved her the most [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Doctor Who Quote, Episode: s08e02 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBvagabond/pseuds/NBvagabond
Summary: never wanted to leaveJaime and Brienne talk. set during s08e02.





	And she never wanted to leave,

**Author's Note:**

> best read while listening to Florence + The Machine's version of Jenny of Oldstones, which is also where the title comes from

As the group finally broke apart to try and find some semblance of rest, Brienne hesitated. Her eyes found Jaime’s and the two waited until all their companions had left. Soon, the only sound was the crackling of the fire that had brought them all together in the first place.  
The two knights shuffled closer to the flame, seeking a respite from the winter winds that seemed to ignore the thick, stone walls. It wasn’t until Jaime cleared his throat that Brienne could find the words for what she was thinking.  
“You knighted me.” She said, simply. Perhaps the words hadn’t quite found her.  
“Yes, I did,” Jaime sounded casual, but Brienne had spent long enough around him to know when he was feigning relaxation.  
“You didn’t have to do that,” she said finally, swallowing. When he had unsheathed his sword, she hadn’t known what to think. Her first assumption was that he was making a joke, that she would kneel and everyone would burst out laughing. But they hadn't. They had _clapped_ for her. They were proud of her, happy for her. It was an experience she was not used to. She had never even had friends before.  
“Yes, I did.” Jaime said again, breaking her out of her thoughts. He was looking up at her - how was it that Jaime was one of the only men to not seem to mind having to look up at her? His eyes were glistening, that same strange look of pride, and something Brienne couldn’t place, that he had given her as he had laid his sword on her shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone more deserving of a knighthood than you, Brienne.”  
He was very close to her now. Was the fire getting hotter?  
Brienne swallowed again, harder, when Jaime placed his good hand on her arm. “I just thought we ought to deal with the formality of it, before tomorrow morning.”  
Tomorrow morning. That brought Brienne back to reality. The sky was already starting to lose it’s midnight richness. The light blue of the horizon reminded her of the icy blue eyes of their northern enemies, on their way. They should get some rest.  
But Jaime’s hand was still on her arm, and the fire was very warm, and she didn’t want to leave.  
“I can’t-” Jaime cut himself off, voice choking slightly. “I can’t let… anything happen to you, without knowing you are loved.”  
Brienne felt tears stinging her eyes suddenly, and she couldn’t look away from Jaime’s shining green eyes.  
“You are loved, Brienne. By so many, and so much,” His hand was in hers now. She wasn’t sure when that had happened, but she held it tight as he continued.  
“And by no one more than me.” His voice shook, and was almost too quiet for her to hear him, but at the same time it rang in her ears like a blast from a horn.  
No, that had really been a horn.  
She felt Jaime squeeze her hand tighter, and she didn’t take her eyes of his face as they both listened out for the next blast.  
Two.  
Her breath came in shuddering gasps as they waited, frozen, for the third.  
After what felt like an eternity with just her and Jaime, it finally came.  
White Walkers approaching.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i used a doctor who quote cause it just. really feels like it fits these two so goddamn well.


End file.
